The Aftermath
by Marie King
Summary: Re-edited Re-posted Sophie reflects on her past with Eisenheim, as they reunite further happiness awaits them.
1. The House In The Country

The cool yet warm air was revitalizing to Sophie as she took a deep relieved breath.

She petted the flank of her white horse, Pearl absentmindedly as the wind blew soft and steady.

The house that Edward had led her to was quaint yet large it was centered in a spacious golden meadow, and was built out of the various trees in the surrounding woods.

Next to the house sat a small yet spacious barn.

While waiting for her beloved to return to her she hiked a few miles into the woods with Pearl and was happy to discover a small creek.

She and Pearl lounged near it for a hour.

Not wanting to miss Edward's arrival Sophie hopped on Pearl and the two quickly cantered back to the meadow.

Two hours had now passed since she had returned from the creek, there was a water pump located in the back of the house.

Sophie took the time to bathe, the water was cold but not harshly, she had taken six bottles of lavender bath oils when she had fled Vienna.

She opened one bottle and began to clean herself.

After her bath she wrapped herself up in a satin robe that she had with her, walked outside un-saddled Pearl allowing her to graze freely on the meadow and went inside to change.

Sophie slipped on a casual yet sensual low cut long sleeved white lace blouse and a long pale beige cotton skirt.

She slid back on the puzzle locket that Edward had given her as a young girl.

Not wanting to pull her hair up she gently dried it with a cotton cloth and let it flow freely.

Sophie could hardly believe how long her hair had become, it nearly reached the middle of her back as the Duchess von Teschen she wasn't allowed to wear her hair down.

_It is the look of a commoner a Duchess must be elegant and refined at all times,_ _Sophie_ she could practically hear the voice of her maid, Greta.

She left the cottage and flounced on the ground near where Pearl was grazing not even a yard near the cottage.

Sophie laid back and looked up at the perfectly blue sky.

_Oh my darling Edward where are you?_ she thought worriedly it had been two days longer then he had said he would come to her.

She closed her eyes and thought back to when she had gone to Edward's house.


	2. Memories

_Sophie remembered being both exhilarated and frustrated as she rode to his house._

_It was very late at night, and Edward was walking outside a hammer in his left hand his face a mask of annoyance and disbelief at he appearance. _

_She had obviously had disturbed his work._

_He asked irritated "Who told you were to find me?" _

_Sophie replied equally annoyed "You're manger I told him if you were going to stay in Vienna you'll need my help!"_

_Edward yelled pessimistically "Ah I am to be driven from the city then? Good I shall relish it!"_

_She cried angrily "Stop it I came here to try to help you!" _

_He asked frustrated "Why, why could you possibly care what happens to me now?" _

_Sophie yelled assuredly "You were my friend I am your friend!"_

_He replied downtrodden "We knew each other very briefly a long time ago, you don't know me at all!"_

_Sophie yelled disappointedly "Then why did you speak to me why did you even bother talking to-"_

_The rest of her response was cut off by Edward's lips upon her own and the two quickly retreated into his house._

_Once inside he pulled open her blouse and discovered the puzzle locket, their lips came together again. _

_Their clothes were quickly discarded and they were soon in the throes of passionate lovemaking._

_After their many rounds of passion they were wrapped up in each others arms in Edward's bed._

_The fireplace was roaring the controlled inferno within the hearth, placed a hazy warm glow around them it was almost a physical manifestation of their love for each other._

_Edward wistfully fingered her locket the bright flames danced across his face making her ache for him more than ever._

_He replied astounded "You kept it all this time?" _

_Sophie nodded and gently took the locket in her right and held it reverently._

_She smiled up at him and replied warmly "Yes, for hours I would sit and stare at your picture imagine were you where, at night I had dreams I'd gone with you, and then I'd wake up and realize where I was, but in my dreams you had shorter hair and no beard." _

_She gently stroked his face with her right hand. _

_Sophie laid her head on his chest and asked curiously "Where did you go when you left?"_

_Edward wrapped his right arm around her and said somewhat distant "To my uncle's farm, near Prague." _

_She laughed softly and replied teasingly "That's sounds very exotic." _

_He squeezed her once gently and said warmly " I went to Russia, the Asia Minor, and then the Orations for many years." _

_She stroked his chest and replied longingly "Edward we were apart for so long." _

_Edward squeezed her again and said softly "I am so sorry for that, I had always meant to return... I just... I kept thinking I'd find it around the next corner...-"_

_Sophie asked confused "What?" _

_Edward looked at her and replied lovingly "A real mystery. I saw remarkable things but the only mystery I never solved was... why my heart couldn't let go of you."_

_She smiled and kissed him warmly. _

_Sophie replied passionately "I love, you." _

_Edward smiled and said happily "I love, you." _

_He gathered her to his chest once again and asked "Sophie come away with me." _

_Sophie sighed and replied sadly " I can not, Leopold wants me to go to Budapest with him next week to announce our engagement, he wants the Hungarians behind him, they're going to crown him king." _

_Edward said pointedly "I'm sure his father will have something to say about that."_

_She curled in to him he gathered her close._

_Sophie said terrified "He plans to overthrow his father." _

_He squeezed her again and replied stressed "That could go very badly for him and for you, you shouldn't be involved." _

_She nuzzled his neck and said frightened "I am part of his plan, he only gets Hungary by allying himself with my family."_

_Edward kissed her cheek gently and replied desperately "Call it off and come away with me or don't say anything and we'll just go." _

_Sophie kissed his forehead and said distressed "It's not that easy, as long as we're alive he'll hunt us, and when he finds us he'll kill us I am sure of it!" _

_He kissed her lips softly and replied determinedly "Look at me do you truly want to leave with me?" _

_She smiled slightly and said warmly "Yes, more than anything."_

_Edward straddled her softly and said resolutely "Then we will I promise." _

_Sophie asked worried "But how?" _

_He smiled and replied "I will make us disappear I swear to you." _

_She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him to her._

_They kissed and began to make love once again with renewed hope. _


	3. Togehter Again

Sophie was soon snapped out of her reverie by Pearl's incessant neighing, she was pawing her feet on the ground.

She looked up and finally saw the reason for her distress.

It was Edward he was happily loping towards her, two days away from him did not quell her need.

She quickly picked herself up and ran to meet him.

"Edward, you're here!" With that Sophie hurtled herself into his open arms.

He swept her up off her feet and twirled her around four times, murmuring sweetly into her hair.

Their lips soon came together and they kissed renewing their love.

They came apart arms still wrapped loosely around each other.

Edward tenderly brushed her hair out of her eyes and replied gently "Yes, my love, I am here."

She kissed him on the lips again and said adoringly "I love you, so much."

He gingerly kissed her forehead and replied devoted "And I love you, always have, always will."

Sophie sighed and asked worriedly "You're late where have you been?"

Edward gathered her to his chest and replied assuredly "I had to take care of a few loose affairs, so that we could disappear."

She clutched at him and asked warily "Was anyone hurt?"

He kissed her softly and replied sincerely "No, but I promise I have made certain that no one will disturb us ever again."

Edward looked at the country house.

He turned to her smiled and asked happily "What do you think?"

Sophie snaked her arms around his waist and brought him close to her.

She kissed his cheek and replied contently "I think it's lovely."

He scooped her up and said passionately "Let's go inside and make ourselves at home!"

Sophie threw back her head and laughed.

She cried giddily "Yes let's!"

Before they went inside the house they tied Pearl up in the barn.


	4. A Proper Union

Edward quickly found the bed in the house it was located in the far back underneath a window.

The frame was made out of brass, the sheets which were white, cool and soft, and smelled like flowers mainly lavender.

_He has obviously taken care of everything why am I not surprised _Sophie thought happily.

He gently threw her on the bed and they in no time had shed their clothes and made love well into the evening.

After many rounds Sophie propped her head up on her right elbow.

She looked at him and replied wondrously "I am so happy we are finally together I love, you."

He kissed her tenderly on her lips and said softly "I love you, and I have a gift for you."

She grinned and asked curious "Oh, when am I to receive it?"

Edward wrapped his arms around her neck and pulled her on top of him.

Sophie giggled, he tucked her hair behind her ears tenderly and kissed her softly.

He smiled and said mysteriously "All in good time my dear, all in good time."

They then made love again.

* * *

A week later Edward over breakfast, smiled and held up his right hand, in it was a silk purple scarf.

Sophie looked at it and asked curiously "What is that for?"

He smiled and replied mischievously "Remember last week I told you that I had a present for you?"

She nodded and said inquisitively "Yes I do."

Edward smiled wider and replied happily "Well this scarf is one small part of the present, I have taken many pains in order to create this gift for you, I hope you will indulge me some patience."

Sophie reached her left hand across the table and said trustingly "Of course, Edward."

He took her left hand in his own and pulled her up from the table, in a flourish, he had blindfolded her.

Edward placed his hands on her shoulders and whispered quietly "Do you truly trust me Sophie?"

She nodded and replied assuredly "Yes I do."

He smiled and said softly "Very well onward to the surprise."

With that Edward took her right hand and led her outside.

They walked for a quite a while. Sophie could feel that they were headed in the direction of the creek.

Finally after a hour they stopped.

Edward walked behind her and undid her blindfold.

Sophie looked around she was right they had stopped at the foot of the creek.

However the creek wasn't what drew her attention her eyes were quickly drawn to a even more stunning sight.

Two yards from the creek bed, there was a arch, adorned with dozens of wildflowers, underneath it stood a priest and a woman.

Sophie clutched her right hand over her heart words escaped her.

She looked at Edward tears now streaming down her face.

He got down on bended knee.

Taking her right hand in his own he said reverently "Sophie, I have loved you since the moment I clapped eyes on you, now that we are together again I never want to be without you."

Edward took out of his breast pocket a golden ring, it had a dime-sized ruby in it's center with small diamonds on either side.

He smiled and asked happily "Would you do me the honor of making our union a proper one, will you marry me?"

She replied aghast "I take it this is the gift you had planned on giving me?"

Edward grinned and replied happily "Indeed, so am I to take that as a yes?"

Sophie threw her arms around his neck, it knocked them to the ground and she gave him a passionate kiss.

She smiled and said euphoric "Yes I will!"

Edward helped her up and the two were married underneath a arch adorned with wild flowers the only witness being a priest and his wife and the beautiful country scenery.

* * *

Hours later in bed they were wrapped up in each other their wedding rings glinting in the bright fire light.

She turned in his arms and said contently "Edward you're gift today was the most precious one I have ever received, next to this of course." Sophie fingered her puzzle locket.

Edward squeezed her softly, he then kissed her tenderly on the lips.

He sighed and replied warmly "I finally succeeded."

Sophie sighed and replied confusingly "In what?"

Edward turned to face her and replied triumphantly "I made us disappear."

She grinned and kissed him passionately on the lips. She said happily "Yes you did I, love you."

He slid his arms around her neck and brought him to her.

Edward kissed her softly and replied lovingly "I love, you Sophie, my darling wife."

Sophie kissed him back and said dotingly "I, love you, Edward my dear husband."

The two then made love well into the night.


End file.
